Personne avant toi
by Chromiie
Summary: Une relation c'est compliquée, surtout lorsque c'est la première.


Bonsoir à tous pour ce dernier jour de juillet. Le challenge est terminé mais voici un petit bonus. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir et en particulier à Chichichi974 , bien qu'elle me menace de m'enfermer ! .

L'univers de Naruto est toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

J'ai été inspirée par la citation " Toi t'as eu plein de filles, plein d'aventures. Moi j'en ai jamais voulu jusqu'à toi. C'est toi. C'est comme une évidence." du film Ma première fois qui ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

Personne avant toi

Temari était contrariée et tout le monde pouvait le remarquer sur son visage. Elle était assise dans un café avec son petit-ami Deidara. Il l'avait invité et comme elle sortait avec lui , elle avait répondu oui . Seulement, dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, étaient également de nombreux étudiants de leur université qui les observaient de manière plus ou moins discrète. Cela l'irritait, et la rendait un peu nerveuse , pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Deidara se leva de sa chaise de manière brusque, ce qui la surprit.

«- Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Viens on s'en va, je n'ai pas besoin de paparazzis lorsque je suis en compagnie de ma petite-amie, apparemment un couple d'amoureux c'est l''événement du siècle à notre époque, grogna-t-il.

Il lança un regard glacial à l'assistance, et tous détournèrent les yeux gênés et effrayés. Elle quitta sa chaise, et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, et ils sortirent du café, tenant leur boisson à emporter dans leur main libre. Ils marchèrent dans la rue , et allèrent jusqu'à un petit parc qui bordait une forêt. Elle se posa sur un banc et il fit pareil.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui murmura-t-il la main posée sur celle de la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien, lui répondit-elle.

-Ah oui , cela se voit tout de suite, souligna-t-il sarcastique.

Elle soupira lourdement, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, mais elle avait espéré qu'il n'insiste pas .

-Tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour ça aussi, garantit-il d'un ton protecteur.

Elle termina son thé, silencieuse, se leva pour aller le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche et revint près de lui. Elle resta debout et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour cela, commença-t-elle incertaine.

Être plus grande que lui , lui donnait de l'assurance pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer mais elle hésitait à comment elle allait le dire.

-De quoi tu parles ? , l'interrompit-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-De nous, de notre couple, précisa-t-elle.

-Tu veux rompre avec moi ?, chercha-t-il à savoir.

-Non , pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle .

-Comment ça pas vraiment, c'est oui ou non ! Répéta-t-il.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle .

Quelques passants lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, avant de retourner à leurs activités.

-Explique-toi parce que je ne comprends pas le but de cette discussion, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et pour remettre ses idées en place, il fallait qu'elle soit le plus claire, et pour lui et pour elle.

\- Avant moi , tu as connu d'autres filles, et je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est normal tu as eu ta vie de ton côté, on ne se connaissait pas encore tu avais le droit de vivre et d'être amoureux. Seulement ce n'est pas mon cas. J'étais seule, tranquille, les jours se succédaient sans que cela ne me dérange, et puis un jour tu es apparu avec ton sourire à 2 yens. Cela m'a fait un choc, si violent que je me suis demandée ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était comme si je me prenais la pluie et la foudre simultanément, je n'étais même plus certaine de savoir comment je m'appelais, se souvint-elle.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre puisqu'elle enchaîna directement ayant juste le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Avant de te rencontrer je ne voulais pas de ces romances que la télévision et la littérature nous montrent . Je considérais que cela était stupide, dépassé, et que cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, fabriqué de toutes pièces pour vendre du rêve, et amasser beaucoup d'argent, poursuivit-elle.

Là non plus il ne put ajouter un mot , elle se remit promptement à parler, elle avait peur de ne pas parvenir au bout de son monologue si elle lui donnait l'occasion de répliquer.

\- Tu es si à l'aise , je donnerais tout pour être comme toi , tu ne te poses pas dix mille questions , tu ne te demandes pas si ce que tu as fais est bien ou pas. A chaque fois que je réponds à tes démonstrations affectives je me sens tellement idiote. J'ai beaucoup de connaissances mais les relations amoureuses est un sujet qui me dépasse. Je suis perdue, et je me dis, pourquoi il m'a choisi moi , d'ailleurs de nombreuses filles de la faculté se posent la même question. Je risque de faire des faux-pas, beaucoup, et souvent. Je ne peux pas être une petite-amie parfaite, je suis incapable de savoir comment réagir face à des situations que je n'ai jamais vécu et où j'ai l'impression d'être dans le flou total. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, tu vas me trouver nulle et tu vas te rendre compte que tu sors avec une fille compliquée , tu dois probablement déjà regretté d'être en couple avec moi , alors que tu pourrais être ailleurs avec une fille simple et facile à vivre, termina-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dis oui si cela te rend si mal à l'aise ?, l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cela m'a paru être comme une certitude, je voulais être avec toi, être près de toi . Cela a été naturel pour moi d'accepter de sortir avec toi, tu étais le bon, tu étais celui que j'attendais sans vouloir l'admettre, affirma-t-elle.

\- Temari, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi , je ne désire que ton bonheur et que tu t'épanouisses pleinement dans notre relation. Je n'ai pas eu tant de filles avant toi, seulement deux , la première lorsque j'avais treize ans et cela n'a pas duré puisque nous nous sommes aperçus que nous nous aimions comme un frère et une sœur. Tu le sais puisque tu la connais. Toi et Kurotsuchi vous entendez bien et cela me fait plaisir. Je n'éprouve rien de plus qu'un amour fraternel pour elle. En ce qui concerne la seconde , disons que c'était une erreur, c'était une vraie garce qui se servait de moi pour être populaire, heureusement je l'ai découvert rapidement. Tu dis que tu n'es pas parfaite mais je reste un homme, je vais en commettre des erreurs tout comme toi. Ce n'est pas une compétition , tu ne dois pas à avoir le sentiment de me prouver quoique ce soit, tu me plais, je te plais, alors faisons de notre mieux. Tu t'en sors très bien ,et tu sais pourquoi , parce que tu es toi-même. Tu ne cherches pas à m'impressionner en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es franche et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi. Détends-toi, l'essentiel c'est ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. Vis le moment présent, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire. Si certaines choses te perturbent ou te bloquent tu peux m'en parler, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je le répète je veux que tu sois heureuse,la réconforta-t-il. »

Elle le scruta, il était si touchant avec ses grands yeux bleus inquiets, ses deux prunelles bleues qui lui criaient, n'aie pas peur je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire souffrir. Cela confirma ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle l'avait choisi, il était celui qu'elle voulait pour la compléter, il était sa pièce manquante du puzzle. Elle se baissa, et l'embrassa, pour l'instant, cela leur suffisait, pourquoi chercher le bonheur quand on l'a déjà. L'amour n'était pas si stupide après tout, et semblait vraiment exister. Si tout le monde en parlait, c'est que cela en valait la peine.


End file.
